tajnagrafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Fargard
thumb|300px thumb|300px|Flaga i herb Fargardu. Młot symbolizuje wojowniczość krasnoludów, kowadło rzemieślnictwo, a płomień błogosławieństwo Świętego Ognia w czynieniu tych dwóch rzeczy. Góry Fargardu – państwo krasnoludów znajdujące się na południe od Vestfalii i Republiki Goblińskiej. Geografia Polityczna Fargard ma stolicę we wielkim, wspaniałym, podziemnym mieście Altumhall. Znajduje się tam sanktuarium Świętego Ognia, bytu czczonego przez krasnoludów. Inne ważne ośrodki to: *'Varheim' - na zachodnim skraju gór, miasto opiekujące się Toporną Przełęczą; *'Ogniste Sale' - znane z obfitszych niż zwykle źródeł lawy, wykorzystywanych jako oświetlenie miasta. *'Ponure Sale' - niczym nie wyróżniające się miasto w środku gór, jedynie mieszkańcy znani są z braku poczucia humoru. *'Moria' - ośrodek największych kopalni i najzdolniejszych górników. *'Gnarlstad' - przy północno-wschodniej granicy, pochodzą stąd najlepsi kowale. W każdym mieście znajdują się wielkie kopalnie, kuźnie, zbrojownie, skarbce, targi i sale reprezentacyjne. Przyrodnicza Fargard to najwyższe znane góry. Cały obszar stanowią pasma, szczyty lub płaskowyże. Morską granicę państwa stanowią z każdej strony klify, a jedynym możliwym przejściem są pilnie strzeżone przełęcze: Toporna, Potężna i Stalowa. W Fargardzie występują przeróżne cenne kruszce i materiały, wszelkiego rodzaju srebra, złota, brązy, granity, andezyty, bazalty, alabastry, marmury itd. Jest tam również kilka metali unikalnych, nie występujących nigdzie indziej - przede wszystkim orychalk. Używany jest on w przemyśle i militarnie, ze względu na bardzo cenną właściwość: łatwo się zapala, pali się niezwykle długo, a przy tym się nie spala. Wartościowy jest także methril, lekki i wytrzymały materiał na zbroje. Dzięki niemu oddziały krasnoludów obdarzone są idealnymi pancerzami. Społeczeństwo *'Kupcy' - podróżują po ŚWIECIE i handlują, sprzedając cenne wyroby z ojczystego kraju. *'Górnicy' - spędzają większość czasu pod ziemią, wydobywając kruszce dla rzemieślników. *'Jubilerzy' - mistrzowie wykonywania przepięknych ozdób. *'Kowale' - pracują w wielkich kuźniach krasnoludzkich i tworzą okrytą sławą, najlepszą broń na ŚWIECIE. *'Wojownicy' - wszelkiego rodzaju wojsko, nieugięta, mocna siła obronna krasnoludów. *'Kapłani Świętego Ognia' - duchowieństwo krasnoludów, pośrednicy między nimi, a Świętym Ogniem. Ustrój Fargardem rządzi król z jednego z klanów. Obecnie przy władzy jest od 300 roku dynastia Hagworów. Król rządzi przy pomocy Rady Królewskiej. Niezwykle ważną personą jest także Najwyższy Patriarcha Świętego Ognia, wraz z pozostałymi Patriarchami (wyżsi rangą kapłani). Namaszcza on króla znamieniem Świętego Ognia, by mógł rządzić - a przez to de facto wybiera nowych władców. Może także stwierdzić zdjęcie znamienia z króla, co jest równoznaczne z utratą władzy przez niego. Prawo usuwające ze stanowiska Najwyższego Patriarchę nigdy nie zostało ustanowione, a także nikt nie odważył się nigdy tego zrobić. Obecnie królem jest Temlar Młot, a Najwyższym Patriarchą Barvul. Każde miasto krasnoludów samo wybiera i obala swoich Lordów, którzy wspólnie z ewentualnymi radami rządzą nimi. Wojskowość Piechota *'Wojownicy krasnoludów' - opancerzeni, uzbrojeni w topory i tarcze, klasyczna formacja wojska Fargardu. *'Krasnoludzka falanga' - ciężkozbrojni pikinierzy z tarczami, uformowani w falangę niezwykle trudni do pokonania. *'Burzyciele' - dzierżący ogromne młoty dwuręczne, dla ludzi niemożliwe do uniesienia. Słabo opancerzeni, by siłę skupić na swojej broni. Potrafią nią poważnie uszkadzać budowle. *'Mistrzowie topora' - alternatywna wersja burzycieli; zamiast młotów dzierżą dwuręczne topory. Szybcy i zwinni, mogą błyskawicznie przebić się przez formację wroga. *'Gwardia Gór' - elita wśród wojowników krasnoludów. Dzierżą wielkie młoty (które normalna istota musiałaby trzymać oburącz) w jednej ręce, a w drugiej szeroką tarczę. Opancerzeni na całym ciele w złote zbroje z methrilu. *'Berserkerzy krasnoludzcy' - słabo opancerzeni, prawdziwi miłośnicy walki i odnoszenia ran. Rzucają się w sam środek bitwy i miotają tam palącym się orychalkiem we wrogów. *'Krasnoludzcy miotacze toporów' - ciskający toporkami na krótki dystans. *'Krasnoludzcy kusznicy' - ich kusze skonstruowane są w charakterystyczny sposób; magazynek ładowany jest bełtami, a strzelec jedynie kręci korbą, by bełty wystrzeliwane były jeden po drugim. W trakcie walki wręcz posługują się krótkimi, szerokimi mieczami. *'Kusznicy ogniowi' - groty ich bełtów wykonane są z orychalku. W trakcie wystrzału pocierają o orychalkową "lufę", zapalając się tym sposobem. *'Krasnoludzcy oszczepnicy' - ciskający włóczniami na krótki dystans. *'Kapłani Świętego Ognia' - z tyłu pola bitwy wspomagają swoich czarami z magii ognia i ziemi. Udzielają także błogosławieństwa Świętego Ognia wyruszającym na wojnę. *'Inżynierzy' - obsługujący machiny i naprawiający je. *'Yeti' - oswojone tzw. Duchy Gór. Dwumetrowe, biało-futrzane stwory opancerzone krasnoludzkimi zbrojami. W walce używają swoich potężnych pazurów. *'Trolle górskie' - zielonoskóre stwory walczące w wyprostowanej pozycji, długimi młotami bojowymi. Kawaleria *'Jeźdźcy knurów' - potężne dziki hodowane w specjalnych hodowlach, służą krasnoludom za środek transportu. *'Trolle śnieżne' - wysokie i szaro-futrzane, garbate na tyle, by mógł ujeżdżać je krasnolud. W przednich łapach dzierżą topory. Używane także do poruszania machinami wojennymi. *'Niedźwiedzie bojowe' - opancerzone, często dosiadają ich krasnoludy. W szarży bardzo trudne do powstrzymania. Machineria *'Kruszarka skał' - machiny uzbrojone od przodu w koła zębate, zdolne kruszyć skały. *'Wstrząsacz ziemi' - machina wyposażona w ogromny młot, wywołująca jego uderzeniem trzęsienie ziemi. *'Katapulta dwuwystrzałowa' - katapulta z dwoma ramionami po bokach, strzelającymi pociskami jednocześnie. Pociski często są runami z zaklęciami ognia i ziemi. *'Katapulta trójstrzałowa' - miotająca pociskami jednym po drugim. *'Wóz bojowy' - ciągnięty przez śnieżnego trolla, uzbrojony w ostrza z przodu. W środku wozu znajdują się miotacze toporów lub zainstalowane jest stanowisko szybkostrzelające. *'Potężny Burzyciel' - opancerzona machina z potężnym taranem orychalkowym. Wprawiony w ruch dotkliwie niszczy cel. *'Stanowisko szybkostrzelające' - krasnoludzka kusza w znacznie większej wersji. Wystrzeliwane wiele dziesiątek pocisków na minutę. *'Wieże oblężnicze' *'Drabiny oblężnicze' Kategoria:Państwa